Seмe o Uke
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Niou toma un cuestionario online en la biblioteca.


AN: ¡Traducción! Es de un fic de la autora Feyren, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducirlo al español. :) Es sobre Niou (LOVELOVENIOU) y también el resto de RikkaiDai.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. El fic original es de **Feyren**.

* * *

—¡Oye, Niou-senpai! —llamó Akaya. El equipo de tenis completo estaba reunido en la biblioteca, ya que era su hora libre y estaban aburridos. Sin embargo, Sanada optó por distanciarse a sí mismo de los demás, leyendo una novela de Agatha Christie—. ¡Encontré este increíble cuestionario!

Niou había estado observando algunas revistas de moda. Al descubrir que ninguna de las fotos era de clasificación "Restringida" como le hubiese gustado, las abandonó y caminó hasta Akaya.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

—Es un quiz de Seme/Uke —explicó—. ¿Quieres tomarlo?

—¿Ustedes ya lo hicieron? —miró a Yukimura interrogantemente.

—No, aún no. Akaya pensó que quizás te gustaría tomarlo primero —sonrió Yukimura—. ¿Lo harías?

Niou se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro.

Akaya abrió el enlace y se puso de pie, para que Niou pudiese sentarse.

—Lee las preguntas en voz alta —pidió.

—Bien. Número uno: ¿Te gusta lamer cosas? —leyó Niou, mirando la pregunta con diversión—. Ahí hay… ocho opciones. ¡No voy a leer todo esto!

—¿Por favor?

—¡Ugh, está bien! ¡Me debes _mucho_, mocoso!

_1) ¿Te gusta lamer cosas?_

_a. Cualquier cosa "lamible" –se lame los labios–_

_b. ¿Qué clase de loca pregunta es esa?_

_c. ¿Estás buscando morir?_

_d. Helado, supongo…_

_e. Me gusta lamer cosas del cuerpo de mi pareja._

_f. ¡Cucharas!_

_g. Bueno, a mi pareja le gusta lamer cosas._

_h. ¿Qué quieres decir? –finge inocencia–_

Niou eligió "e" y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Es una pregunta tonta. ¡La respuesta es tan obvia! —Yagyuu entornó los ojos y se alejó, en busca de una novela agradable que leer.

_2) ¿Vas arriba o abajo?_

_a. Arriba. ¿Por qué alguna vez estaría abajo?_

_b. Alternamos._

_c. Abajo…_

_d. ¿Por qué te importa? –se lame los labios–_

_e. ¿Quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo? –sonrisa malvada–_

_f. Realmente voy a asesinarte si preguntas eso de nuevo._

_g. ¿Hablas de literas?_

_h. ¿Importa?_

Niou rió y escogió "b". Los ojos de Akaya se abrieron de par en par.

_3) ¿Alguna vez te han atado?_

_a. Es la pregunta más estúpida que alguna vez alguien me ha hecho._

_b. Sí, lo he estado._

_c. Soy yo quien normalmente hace el atado, muchas gracias._

_d. Sí, lo he estado. Y el atador fue castigado duramente._

_e. De vez en cuando._

_f. S-Supongo…_

_g. Pregúntame eso una vez más y morirás._

_h. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –ojos muy abiertos–_

Esta vez, Niou se rió histéricamente y eligió "c".

—¡Hiroshi, tienes que tomar esta cosa! —le gritó, aún carcajeándose. ¿Por qué estaba tomando esa prueba, a todo esto? Él era un seme. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Yukimura arrastró a Akaya lejos de ahí, cuyos ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos.

—Esto no es material para niños —le informó al de segundo año, empujándolo en la sección de libros ilustrados de la biblioteca. Akaya se encogió de hombros, eligiendo un libro al azar con muchas imágenes coloridas, y comenzó a leer.

_4) ¿Alguna vez ataste gente?_

_a. Solo a mi pareja._

_b. No, usualmente yo… soy al que atan. Heh._

_c. Siempre. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_d. ¿Los regalos cuentan?_

_e. Tú serás atado – y asesinado – si me preguntas eso una vez más._

_f. –se lame los labios– Oh, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_g. Escucha atentamente –gritos silenciados se escuchan de fondo– Oops. ¡Olvidé desatar a él/ella!_

_h. Sí y soy muy bueno en eso, también._

Niou eligió "h".

Marui sonrió con diversión.

—Creo que estás mintiendo.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo?

Marui se alejó lentamente para unirse a Akaya en la sección de libros con fotografías.

—¿Es el libro de La Oruga Muy Hambrienta o algo así?

Los dos procedieron a entablar una conversación acerca de libros ilustrados.

_5) Última pregunta. ¿Qué le regalarías a tu pareja para Navidad?_

_a. Esposas._

_b. Yo._

_c. ¡Un animal de peluche!_

_d. Un _verdadero_ animal de peluche._

_e. Una caja de… ¿galletas holandesas?_

_f. Aretes, o anillos para la nariz o anillos para la lengua._

_g. Una computadora._

_h. Más soga._

Niou esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Oh, no puedo escoger!

A lo lejos, una voz gritó:

—¡Date prisa, Niou-senpai!

Niou rió maliciosamente y escogió "a". Luego hizo click en enviar y esperó pacientemente a que la computadora comenzara a cargar. Yagyuu, Marui y Akaya se acercaron a él para leer el resultado.

**Eres un… ¡uke embaucador!**

Marui se dobló, riéndose, en parte porque el resultado decía que Niou era un embaucador, y en parte porque decía que Niou no era un seme. Yukimura trató de ocultar su sonrisa divertida, y Akaya solo miraba, no muy seguro de lo que ocurría.

Niou se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡PERO QUÉ – !

Yagyuu rió suavemente, leyendo el resto del resultado de Niou en voz alta.

—Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer que otras personas te vean como un seme, con el fin de obtener lo que quieres. Tu actitud claramente parece ser la de un típico seme, pero en realidad eres el uke disfrazado.

Niou se puso de pie, tomó la laptop en sus manos y la arrojó a la estantería más cercana. Los libros se vinieron abajo y la computadora se partió en dos. La pantalla estaba partida y la avalancha de libros no ayudaba precisamente.

—¡Este cuestionario apesta! —gritó, saliendo de la biblioteca.

—¡Y mantente fuera! —le gritó de vuelta la bibliotecaria.

Niou nunca volvió a tomar un cuestionario en línea de nuevo.


End file.
